ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiko Fuji
was the female member of SSSP before it is replaced by the Ultra Garrison. Biography Ultraman Akiko is the only female member of the main SSSP team who's mainly in charge of communication. However, she was also seen in action on some missions. Despite never taking a holiday during her job but she had once seen in vacation in episode 4. Akiko also had become targeted by evil aliens on some occasions (etc: Alien Zarab, Alien Mefilas and Alien Zetton). Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers An alternate Akiko Fuji appeared in this movie where she is the wife of an alternate Shin Hayata/Ultraman. After Hayata and his friends' arrival to Earth and him forgotten his memories of being an Ultra, he met Akiko Fuji and married sometime later as they had a daughter named Rena. Years passed, they run a bike shop with Rena working as a reporter. After witnessing Tiga, Dyna and Gaia, Akiko and Anne visited and reminded them of their dreams, causing each others' transformation items to appear and transformed the men into their respective Ultras, freeing Ultraman Mebius and assist the remaining Ultras in a fight against Giga Khimaira and Black Shadow. In the end, Akiko alongside Hayata their friends journeyed to the Land of Light, riding their jets and ships with Akiko and Hayata piloting Jet VTOL while wearing SSSP uniforms. Appearances in other media Ultraman: The First Manga An alternate Akiko Fuji appeared in this manga where her role was the same as the original alongside with other main characters. However, during the final arc of the manga, it was revealed that she was possessed by an Alien Baltan all along ever since the first Baltan's defeat at the hands of Ultraman. Alien Baltan races seek revenge by possessing Fuji to monitor Shin Hayata/Ultraman's fight by sending various monsters that they mutated from Earth organisms in order to create their ultimate kaiju, Zetton. In the end, after Zetton's death, Ultraman was visited by Zoffy where he urged Ultraman to return to the Land of Light. The Ultra agreed, under one condition that both Akiko and Hayata must be given a second life force. ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) An elder Akiko Fuji appeared in this manga where she becomes the chief of the renewed SSSP. Like most of the SSP members, after the events of the original Series, the SSSP officially disbanded however, the members of the original team, now knowing of Hayata's secret, that he was the host of Ultraman, sought to protect their amnesic friends from becoming a lab rat. While working in the new SSSP, Fuji appears as Morobohsi's superior, while he was having some manner of tests done on him. She reminded him that he was pushing himself too far. Giant Fuji was the giant form of Akiko Fuji after Alien Mefilas used his saucer to turn her large temporarily in order for her younger brother to gave him the control over Earth. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Origin: Alien Mefilas' saucer History When Alien Mefilas kidnapped Shin Hayata, Fuji and her little brother, he turned Fuji into a giant and placed her in the middle of a city, and tried to convince Satoru to give him the Earth in return for a star, explaining that he wanted to "challenge the heart of an earthling". But Satoru refused to give Alien Mefilas the Earth. Enraged, Alien Mefilas made the giant Fuji go on a rampage in the city. The SSSP, who had arrived earlier where tried to keep the police from hurting Fuji. Alien Mefilas then made his presence known to them and took away Fuji and replaced her with illusions of Alien Baltan, Kemur Man, and Alien Zarab. Capt. Mura demand that Alien Mefilas show himself, but the alien said he could see them and said he wanted the hearts of the Earth. The SSSP asked what he meant, but heard him arguing with Satoru, who still refused to give in to the Mefilas Man's wishes. Alien Mefilas then turned off his illusions and left the SSSP dumbfounded. However the conversation gave the SSSP the time they needed to located the Mefilas space ship, and an air strike was sent to assault. With his ship under attack and again with no other option, Alien Mefilas seemed to runaway and leave his ship behind, while the Science Patrol rescued Fuji and Satoru. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akiko is portrayed by . Notes *Alien Mefilas turning Fuji into a giant marks the second time a human was turn into a giant kaiju, the first being Koji. *According to Hiroko Sakurai, she stated that she felt stressed after her play during the set but at the same time she felt proud due to having experienced her character as a monster.